


Neuron by Neuron

by fictitiousmen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiousmen/pseuds/fictitiousmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's just disappearing while Michael has to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neuron by Neuron

**1.) Memory loss that disrupts daily life.**

"Haha, I told you I’d be done with my recording, um…"

"…Are you deliberately trying to fuck with me right now or what, Gavin?"

The blonde stared up at him for a moment longer, eyes searching for something, one could just see the gears turning in his head as he mustered up the words to speak, “Sorry, I just got distracted." And laughed it off with that dorky laugh of his, turning back toward the computer and away from Michael. However, maybe the hesitance and the shake in his voice should have been sign enough for Michael to worry. Anyway, this was probably the umpteenth time this happened this week, this month-Gavin was “getting distracted" often these days.

"Okay, whatever, just don’t do that again, it creeps me the fuck out when you stare at me."

And of course another laugh and goofy grin shot toward the red head, “Sorry Michael!"

**2.) Difficulty completing familiar tasks at home, at work or at leisure.**

"Gavin. Lunch." Michael called as he began to pull away from his own desk, moving toward the door but to no avail did the aforementioned brunette move away from the computer he was just staring at. “Gavin!"

The male jumped, like his thoughts had left him, turning his wide eyes to Michael who stood waiting at the door with arms crossed. “Oh sorry, Michael," He gestured back toward the screen where the editing studio was up for a video, “Let me just add in this clip." To which the other rolled his eyes, gesturing for him to do just that so they could finally leave for lunch.

A minute passed with Gavin staring at the screen blankly. Then another, with his eyes narrowed on to the damned thing-

"Gavin!"

Michael lunged himself forward, next to where Gavin was working and yanking the mouse from his hands, “Where do you want the stupid clip?" To which the other brunette hesitantly pointed and said the minute mark. And click, click, done.

"Seriously, Gavin," He pushed at him rather hard before pulling away and back toward the door, “Can’t speak a lick of English and now you can’t edit videos, you’re gonna get fired one of these days fuck."

Only to earn laughter and an apology from Gavin as he followed closely behind.

**3.) Confusion with time or place.**

"Yo Gavin say something for the camera!" Ray prodded at him with camera in hand and finger at Gavin’s cheek.

And there was that look again. That look Gavin was showing more often than usual. Eyes wide and confused, mouth in a frown and brows knotted.

"What?" “‘Wot, wot, wot,’" Ray repeated with fervor as he slapped a hand onto the man’s back, “The RT Life video, come on Gav!"

 

Michael turned to get a better look at the two, moreso Gavin whose face just seemed to contort from confusion to anger then sorrow— a mix of emotions right before them. “It’s not the day for RT Life, is it?" He pulled for his phone, clicking and sliding- face falling all the more before he excused himself with a brief little laugh, remarking how fast the week went by and how he needed to go off and ask Burnie something.

"He’s been weird lately," Ray began, adjusting his glasses, “Bad memory and all."

"Please," Michael began uncertainly, “That’s just a…normal British thing of Gavin’s."

But that ‘bad memory’ just got worse. It turned into these fits of rage from the Brit. Turned into these almost scary times of break down where he would just sit alone for hours and not talk.

He couldn’t remember how to do certain tasks he use to know very well. Editing videos? He would just sit there and stare unendingly until Michael would scoot close and remind him, rather patiently at these times, what button was where and how to do this or that.

And the words Gavin couldn’t find, that would leave his speech slowed and eyes wandering? It was a small joke at first between all. Until it just was so normal and worsening to the point where he’d not talk, no one would even ask him of anything.

Things were getting worse before Michael Jones and he knew it. Gavin had to have known as well for the nights when they were back at their shared apartment the blonde would not leave Michael’s side at all. Claiming “I just love you so much Mi-cool!" But the fact of the matter was he was scared to even be left alone.

\--

"Come on Gavin."

"Where are we going?"

"To the doctor."

And that was that. And honestly, Michael couldn’t figure out what would have been better: Never going to the doctor and never knowing what was happening to his boyfriend or just dying right then and there.

The doctor used complex terms before them only to have the nurse reiterate in simpler terms.

Things like: “early onset", “rare", “missense mutation in genes", and “treatment being needed".

And if that wasn’t enough to have Michael’s demeanor break it was the fact Gavin sat there with brows knotted and confused. Like he didn’t know why he was there.

"Michael?"

"It’ll be fine, Gavin."

—

Weeks passed. A month passed with Gavin on those meds that they gave him. Of course Michael was always the one to remind him to take them and always made sure he took them regardless of the Brit’s refusals and claims of getting better.

And yeah, some days the meds worked. Those days when he knew Michael’s favorite color, the right words, everyone’s names, controls to the games he liked.

But those were outweighed by the times he sat by himself. When he barely spoke. When he’d go into a fury about how someone moved his stuff when he so plainly forgot where he’d placed it. When Michael’s little hugs and quick kisses didn’t help Gavin. Those were the days the blonde was visibly disappearing taking away whatever image many of his friends use to remember him as.

"Hey Michael, you’ll always be with me right?"

This was probably the hundredth time he asked today but the answer never changed.

Michael would just nudge at Gavin’s shoulder, laughing almost sadly.

"Haha, of course you ass!"


End file.
